Gryfońskie uniesienie
by Yunoha
Summary: Remus chce w spokoju spędzić czas w pokoju podczas imprezy. Jest jednak osoba, która próbuje wykorzystać "wolny" pokój do własnych celów.


Impreza w Gryfindorze trwała w najlepsze. Mimo, iż było już grubo po północy to wszyscy bawili się w pokoju wspólnym. A mieli co oblewać. Przecież nie często można wygrać mecz ze Ślizgonami w Quidditcha.

Jednak były osoby, które nie bawiły się z resztą swoich przyjaciół. Wśród nich był pewien złotooki piętnastolatek o jasnych złotych włosach, który w tejże chwili leżał na łóżku w swoim dormitorium i czytał podręcznik do transmutacji. On w stosunku do większości wolał być przygotowany na zajęcia z nauczycielami, a szczególnie z panią Mcgonagall. Tym bardziej, że wiedział, iż ona nie popuści im sprawdzianu, który zapowiedziała tydzień wcześniej na jutro, mimo iż wiadome będzie, że Gryfoni świętowali zwycięstwo.

- Mogliby być troszkę ciszej... – mruknął przewracając kolejną kartkę. Muzyka była głośno, tak jakby to się wszystko działo za ścianą.

- Hmm.. ciekawie, jak głośno musi być w salonie? – przeszło mu przez myśl. – Na pewno Syriusz i James najbardziej się wyróżniają w zabawie. – Parsknął na wyobrażenie sobie jego dwóch przyjaciół w centrum zainteresowania.

W pewnym momencie usłyszał czyjeś szybkie kroki zmierzające ku prawdopodobnie jego pokojowi, więc dla pozorów odłożył książkę, zgasił światło i położył się udając sen. Tak jak sądził nie mylił się, już po zamknięciu oczu, usłyszał jak do środka wchodzą dwie osoby, a przy tym słychać było charakterystyczne mruknięcia, czy mlaskania od czasu do czasu.

- Tylko nie to – jęknął w myślach, domyślając się o co chodzi. Słyszał jak kochankowie starają się dojść po ciemku do łóżka należącego do Blacka, niestety potykając się po drodze, o rzeczy walające się na ziemi. Jednak za chwilę dotarli do celu, a przekonał go o tym, odgłos opadania na pierzynę.

- Jesteś pewny, że tu możemy? – Usłyszał głos należący do dziewczyny ze starszej klasy. Zdziwił się, uświadamiając sobie, że to ta sama dziewczyna, która tydzień temu przedrzeźniała Syriusza o jego zmienianiu partnerek jak rękawiczek. Choć, co się dziwić. Syriusz był najprzystojniejszym chłopakiem w całej szkole. Już w pierwszej klasie był obiektem westchnięć tuż po Lucjuszu, jednak gdy ten tylko ukończył szkołę czarnowłosy stał się numerem jeden.

- Oczywiście, przecież jesteśmy tutaj sami. – Do jego uszu dobiegł zmysłowy szept Syriusza, który później poświęcił swoją uwagę ubraniom dziewczyny, powoli ściągając je z jej ciała. Oczywiście dziewczyna nie była mu dłużna.

Powoli blondyn wstał ze swojego łóżka, modląc się w duchu, by te nie zaskrzypiało i dzięki bogu, nie wydało żadnego odgłosu. Zadowolony z siebie zaczął iść w kierunku wyjścia z pokoju, by tylko nie być świadkiem kolejnych zdarzeń, jednak zapomniał o bałaganie i po postawieniu kilku kroków potknął się, upadając jak długi na ziemię, co jednak zrobiło trochę hałasu.

Od razu zauważył, że tamta dwójka zaprzestała swoich czynności, a chwilę później z tamtego miejsca rozbłysło małe światełko wychodzące z różdżki Blacka, dzięki czemu mogli zobaczyć Remusa wstającego z podłogi z wystraszoną miną.

- Ja przepraszam. Już mnie nie ma – powiedział szybko, rozmasowując obity, prawy nadgarstek, a później chwytając drugą ręką za klamkę. Już miał wyjść, gdy powstrzymała go od tego ręka rudej.

- Zostań. Ja już właśnie wychodziłam. To pa. – Mimo, iż nie miała na sobie koszulki wyszła z pokoju, zostawiając Remusa i Syriusza samych. Wilkołak zapalił główne światło.

- Ja naprawdę przepraszam – mruknął, nie odwracając się do przyjaciela. Jakoś nie chciał teraz na niego spojrzeć. Czuł żal do niego za każdym razem, gdy widział go z innymi dziewczynami, gdy słyszał jak chwalił się przyjaciołom, że kolejną już zaliczył. Za każdym razem czuł, ten żal w sercu do siebie, że nic nie zrobił i do Syriusza, że nie zauważa jego uczuć. Tak, Remus od jakiś trzech miesięcy wiedział, że czuje do tego kobieciarza i wiecznego dowcipnisia coś więcej niż tylko przyjaźń. Kochał go całym sercem, jednak nie powiedział mu o niczym, bojąc się odrzucenia i straconej przyjaźni. Dlatego też mógł tylko patrzeć na jego szczęście i próbować cieszyć się z tego, z czego on się cieszy. Przecież tylko to mu zostało.

- Lunatyk, przecież nie masz za co przepraszać. Mogłem sprawdzić, czy jest ktoś w pokoju, jednak byłem pewien, że jesteś na dole tylko gdzieś w kącie – westchnął brunet, siadając zrezygnowany na łóżku. Klepnął miejsce obok siebie zapraszając tym samym blondyna. – A może to i lepiej? Tak szczerze nie miałem ochoty z nią spać.

- Wiesz, czasami bywa, że nie wiedząc co chcemy staramy się dojść do tego poprzez różne sposoby. Może Twój jest właśnie taki. – Złotooki uśmiechnął się lekko, siadając obok niego. – Może tak też jest z tobą. Szukasz czegoś, a w sprawdzaniu poszczególnych rzeczy już na początku podświadomie wiesz, że to coś nie jest właśnie tym, czego szukasz.

- Wow! – zawołał natychmiast brunet, patrząc na niego z psotnym uśmiechem. – Czuję się jakbyś właśnie odczytał moje uczucia. Tak, masz rację. Właśnie tak się czuję, jednak wiem, że to czego szukam, mimo iż jest w zasięgu moich ramion, to i tak nie może być teraz ze mną i odwzajemnić mojego uczucia. – Spojrzał w kierunku okna, za którym nocne niebo prezentowało tysiące gwiazd i księżyc będący prawie w pełni. Do idealnego zaokrąglenia zostały jeszcze cztery dni.

- Miałem... znaczy mam podobny problem... – mruknął, bawiąc się kawałkiem kołdry.

- I co z tym robisz? – spytał cicho. To była ich jako taka pierwsza rozmowa o takich sprawach, gdy byli sami.

- Nic. Pogodziłem się z faktem, że osoba, którą darzę tym specyficznym uczuciem nigdy nie zwróci na mnie uwagi w sposób, w jaki chciałbym by zwrócił...

~ Dlaczego mam wrażenie jakby mówił to o mnie? Tylko ja spędzam z nim dużo czasu. Więcej niż J. czy Peter. – Przeszło mu przez myśl.

- … mimo iż moje serce krwawi, chcę cieszyć się ze szczęścia tej osoby, mimo iż jest teraz z kimś innym, mimo iż zaraz znajdzie sobie kogoś jeszcze. – Zaśmiał się cicho i gorzko. Tak bardzo chciał by jego sny w końcu się spełniły, jednak do tej pory nic takiego się nie zdarzyło.

- Kim jest ta osoba? – spytał, choć bał się usłyszeć odpowiedzi. A jeśli on mówi o kimś innym? Chyba by tego nie przeżył. Tak jak nie może przeżyć tego co teraz sobie uświadomił. Ile to czasu przecież podświadomie cały czas go obserwował. Na lekcjach, Wielkiej Sali, w bibliotece, podczas odrabiania lekcji, czy w czasie ich durnych zabaw. To on prawdopodobnie przyczynił się do coraz częściej spotykanego smutku goszczącego na jego twarzy, a szczególnie wypływającego z jego oczu, jakby krzyczało „zobacz jak cierpię, przez ciebie!".

- To może wydać ci się głupie, lub coś, ale właśnie ty, Syriuszu. I nie martw się, w jakiejś części siebie jestem przygotowany na Twoje odrzucenie mych uczuć – szepnął, zaciskając palce na materiale.

- Jednak kto o zdrowych zmysłach dopuściłby do powiększenia twego cierpienia, spowodowanego moją osobą – rzekł, łapiąc go za podbródek i kierując jego twarz w swoją stronę dodał. – Nie pozwolę, by to się już powtórzyło. Byłem głupi, że nie zauważyłem tego wcześniej. Kocham cię... – Delikatnie musnął jego wargi, by zaraz pogłębić ten pocałunek.

Lupin objął go ramionami wokół szyi, mrucząc cicho z zadowolenia. Pozwolił, by Black powalił go na plecy prawie, że się na nim kładąc. Nie przerywając pocałunku czarnowłosy chłopak dosłownie zrywał ubrania z niższego chłopaka.

Dobrze, że nie miał na sobie szkolnej szaty, tylko zwykłe, powycierane jeansy oraz błękitną koszulę, bo wtedy mama blondyna, musiałaby kupować mu nową. Po chwili nastolatek leżał w samej bieliźnie i z delikatnymi rumieńcami na policzkach patrzył na twarz Syriusza, który teraz uśmiechał się do niego zadziornie.

- Jesteś piękny – szepnął, pochylając się nad nim i muskając jego wargi. – Przepiękny, wprost idealny.

- Nie gadaj głupot – mruknął, odwracając głowę w innym kierunku, przez co została zaatakowana jego szyja. – Przecież moje ciało jest okropne. Tyle na nim blizn.

- Oj, przestań. Dla mnie jesteś największym skarbem, o który muszę dbać – zaśmiał się, wkładając rękę pod granatowe bokserki chłopaka, chwytając jego już lekko pobudzonego penisa do ręki i zaczynając mu ostro obciągać. Lupin jęczał z przyjemności. Musiał przyznać, że Black jest doświadczony w Tych sprawach... zaraz, przecież on nie sypiał z innymi chłopakami... prawda?

- Sy-syriuszu, czy ko-kochałeś się... z-z innymi chłopakami? – spytał jęcząc jednocześnie. Ciemnowłosy przerwał gwałtownie swoją czynność patrząc na niego zdziwiony.

- Dlaczego przyszło ci coś takiego do głowy? – spojrzał na jego zarumienione policzki, które po jego słowach przywdziały jeszcze głębszy odcień szkarłatu.

- Nie wiem. Przepraszam. – Złotooki skulił się wewnętrznie w sobie, klnąc na siebie za swoją głupotę. Jednak nie mógł się powstrzymać, by nie zadać tego pytania.

- Nic się nie stało. – Chłopak zaśmiał się lekko, całując jego spierzchnięte wargi. Jednak, gdy nie dostał odpowiedzi z jego strony na tą czynność, oderwał się od niego, wzdychając cicho. – Luniaczku nie sypiałem z żadnym chłopakiem, jesteś moim pierwszym.

Remus mruknął coś cicho w odpowiedzi, przyciągając do siebie chłopaka i wpijając się w jego usta. Był już uspokojony. Ufał Syriuszowi i czuł gdzieś w głębi siebie, że ten go nie okłamał. Czuł to całym swoim sercem. Dlatego też pozwolił, aby chłopak zajął się jego bielizną i najnormalniej w świecie ściągnął je z niego. Skomlał i jęczał na przemian, w czasie gdy chłopak zajmował się jego skarbem. Prosił o więcej, a kiedy wyższy piętnastolatek mu to dawał, wyginał się w ekstazie. Jednak długo nie wytrzymał tych przyjemności. Krzyknął cicho, urywanie, gdy obficie wylał swoje nasienie w usta Blacka. Łapał spazmatycznie oddech, starając się go jakoś wyrównać.

Natomiast drugi chłopak, po dłuższej chwili połknął nasienie Remiego. Na chwilę odsunął się od ledwo przytomnego chłopaka, by wyciągnąć z szuflady olejek brzoskwiniowy. Wylał sporą część płynu na swoją dłoń i zaczął rozprowadzać ją na skórze chłopaka. Zaczynając od podbrzusza i powoli kierując się ku jego wejściu. Nieśpiesznymi ruchami gładził jeszcze jego uda, po czym jego dłonie wylądowały na pośladkach chłopaka, ugniatając je delikatnie. Ciekawskie palce co chwilę wkradały się między dwie jędrne półkule, badając wejście Lupina. Nawet starały się zagłębiać delikatnie we wnętrzu chłopaka, jednak zaraz z tego rezygnowały wracając do poprzedniego zajęcia, by po chwili znów spróbować.

Remus mimo zmęczenia jakie odczuwał po przeżytym nie tak dawno orgazmie, znów wił się pod tym dotykiem. Znów jęczał z przyjemności. Znów błagał o więcej. Tym razem Syriusz jakby nie słyszał jego słów. Robił to cały czas tak samo z tą różnicą, że teraz pochylił się nad chłopakiem i całował wargi mniejszego Gryfona.

- Sy-Syriuszu, błagam... Aaah – stęknął, gdy ten oderwał się od jego warg, jednocześnie zagłębiając jednego palca. Chwilę go stymulował, po czym za pierwszym palcem, wziął przykład drugi, a następnie i trzeci.

- Aah... Syriuszu proszę... n-nie męcz mnie już. – Do uszu czarnowłosego doszedł stłumiony jęk kochanka, na co uśmiechnął się czule.

- Jak sobie życzysz… – mruknął cicho, z ulgą uwalniając swojego nabrzmiałego penisa z bokserek. Łapiąc go w rękę naprowadził go ku dziurce chłopaka. Powoli zagłębił się w chłopaku, najpierw główka, a zaraz potem jednym, szybkim ruchem cały trzonem, aż po jądra. Och, jak mu było dobrze. Taki ciasny. Poruszył się lekko, a słysząc cichutki szloch wydobywający się z gardła Lunatyka, Łapa od razu skierował na niego swój wzrok. Z zamkniętych oczu chłopaka uciekały łezki torując sobie drogę po policzkach, aż wreszcie znikając gdzieś na materiale poduszki.

- Remi, ja przepraszam. Po prostu nie mogłe...

- To nic – szepnął cichutko, przerywając mu. – Daj mi tylko chwilę na przyzwyczajenie się.

- Dobrze. – Pochylił się i zaczął scałowywać słone krople, następnie leniwie składał pocałunki na wargach chłopaka, starając się jednocześnie powstrzymać swoje rządze na wodzy tak, aby chłopak mógł sie przyzwyczaić do tego, iż jest w nim.

- Syriuszu – mruknął, gdy oderwał się od jego ust w celu zaczęcia całowania jego policzków.

- Nic nie mów. Wiem – szepnął, poruszając się w nim powoli, na co z ust Wilkołaka wyrwał się pojedynczy jęk bólu. Mimo to dalej poruszał się w nim delikatnie i leniwie. Do tego zaczął pieścić penisa chłopaka. Chciał, aby przyzwyczaił się do jego ruchów, jednocześnie zwracając swoją uwagę na przyjemność, jaką dawały mu dłonie Syriusza. Jeszcze przez jakiś czas Remus odczuwał ból, jednak po chwili, zaczął odczuwać dodatkowo przyjemność, co wprawiało go w dziwne uczucie. Ból łączący się z przyjemnością, był jednocześnie dokuczliwy i całkiem dobry. Jednak nie musiał długo zastanawiać się co jest fajniejsze. Już po chwili fale rozkoszy niczym tsunami rozgromiło ból jaki odczuwał, samemu zostając i opętując całe jego ciało.

Jęcząc coraz głośniej skomlił o więcej. Syriusz skrzętnie wykonywał jego prośby. Oczywiście jemu samemu też to odpowiadało, choć dalej uważał, aby nic się przypadkiem mu nie stało. Jego ruchy stawały się szybsze, mimo to zauważył, że to Remus również wychodzi mu naprzeciw. Pożądanie rosło u obydwojga. Ruchy stawały się coraz dziksze, pocałunki bardziej namiętne, nawet raz po raz zamiast całować się, kąsali się w ramię czy wargę. Ich jęki były głośniejsze, ale dopiero ten ostatni był najgłośniejszy, który oznaczał ten jedyny moment dojścia. W przypadku Remusa był to zduszony krzyk, gdyż ten wgryzł się w ramię Syriusza. Zmęczeni opadli na poduszki, a ciemnowłosy wyszedł z niego z cichym stęknięciem. Chwilę leżeli tak bez ruchu przytuleni do siebie. Wsłuchując się tylko w uspokajające się bicie serca.

- Remi – szepnął cicho, odgarniając parę kosmyków z czoła kochanka. Gdy usłyszał mruknięcie w odpowiedzi, co miało oznaczać, że chłopak go słucha, dokończył. – Kocham cię. Już nigdy cię nie zranię, obiecuję.

- Dziękuję. – Uśmiechnął się lekko, nie otwierając oczu. Po chwili jednak zmusił się, aby ciężkie powieki uniosły się do góry, ukazując światu swoje złote oczy, które były oświetlane skąpo jedynie przez światło księżyca. – A teraz może pójdziemy się umyć?

Na to pytanie wiedział, że nie musiał odpowiadać. Wystarczyło tylko jego dźwignięcie się z posłania i wzięcie Lupina na ręce, by skierować się ku łazience.

Już wiedział, że właśnie znalazł to czego szukał od jakiegoś czasu. Nie będzie już błądzić w drodze do szczęścia. Nie odczuje juz tego zawodu i żalu przy kolejnym ślepym zaułku. Znalazł swoją małą perełkę. Swojego małego Remuska.


End file.
